1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to squat exercises. In particular, the present disclosure relates to apparatus and methods to assist a user in squatting with proper form and develop proper squatting pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Squatting, in its variations and forms, is a movement that humans typically perform numerous times daily. However, many people may not perform squatting movements correctly. Incorrect squatting form can cause musculoskeletal injuries and pain. Such injuries or pain may be compounded as a result of people trying to incorrectly carry out squatting exercises as part of their workout or fitness regimen.
Squatting correctly can provide numerous benefits. For example, squatting exercises can prolong independence as a person ages, as such exercises can strengthen the lower back, hips, and thighs in a fashion that suits human biomechanics and increases functional strength.
In general, a squat may be carried out by a user starting in an upright position, with the user's heels shoulder width apart, then bending the knees and hips while moving the hips back to lower the user's upper body until reaching a squatting position. The user can then complete the squat by returning to the upright position. A common mistake people make while carrying out a squatting exercise is letting the knees move too far forward in the sagittal plane. In other words, from an observer at the user's side, it may be undesirable for the user's knees go more forward than an imaginary vertical line from the tips of the user's toes. Such a squatting motion is generally viewed as incorrect and may increase the risk of injury and reduce effectiveness of the squat exercise. In addition, it also may be preferable for a user to keep the knees pushed out over the toes in the frontal plane. In other words, from an observer in front of the user, it may be preferable for the user's knees to remain in line over the user's toes throughout the squat motion. In some cases, it may be beneficial for the knees to be pushed out even further than the toes to optimize knee, hip, and lower back position in deeper squat positions.